Governmental Games
by Sxvgwii
Summary: SpyAu. Agent Kirkland has worked for MI6 long enough to know how the world works. However, when the security system is cracked by an unknown assailant, the game of Cat and Mouse begins. Rated T for language.
1. Break-in

**SpyAu**

**Warnings for language.**

**Contains OCs which are not important to the plot.**

**I do not own Hetalia, any James Bond references, any ACD references, the CIA, or MI6.**

Sitting behind a desk, a man with choppy blonde hair quietly blew over the rim of a porcelain teacup. His eyes were closed beneath two massive eyebrows as his breath forced the rising steam from the cup to blow away from his face. Humming softly beneath his breath, he blew once more before attempting a small sip of the steaming liquid. Opening his eyes revealed two emerald colored gems, a satisfied sigh breaking from him as the corners of his lips curled slightly with peace. Yes, silence and a good cup of tea was all that he needed in his day.

The room that he sat in was a nicely furnished office, with cream-colored walls and leather furniture. There was an appearance of age to the room, but it was livened by the smell of peppermint tea that constantly flooded the room. Books lined a shelf behind the desk with some of the bindings nearly falling apart with age, containing literary works all the way to law books. For the most part, the room seemed seldom used, but it was the quiet that it created that brought him to retreat here.

In the midst of taking his second sip, a quiet knock sounded on the heavy door from the opposite end of the room. Irritation flashed in the peridot eyes as he continued taking his sip and silently watching the door. The knock sounded again, this time more earnest, before another sigh escaped the blonde.

"Come in." His voice was crisp, flowing with a Northern English accent, deep and rich.

The door opened quickly to reveal a mousy-looking woman, her moss green eyes scanning over the room before landing on the Englishman behind the desk. She stepped inside, ringing her hands ever so slightly as she gazed upon the obviously interrupted man. "I apologize, Mr. Kirkland, but they need you at Control." She said, her voice high with nervousness. "There appears to have been a break-in and M has requested you specifically. Sir." Without awaiting a nod of acknowledgement, the woman disappeared out of the door from which she came.

Silence permeated the room once again as the door shut, shutting out the sounds of the woman's heels clacking down the long hall to Control. Gazing longingly at the tea that he had just begun to enjoy, the blonde grimaced before tipping the entire cup back and letting the steaming hot liquid pour down his throat. With a dissatisfied smack of his lips, Mr. Kirkland set the teacup upon his desk and moved away from his desk towards the door. Obviously, if M had requested him specifically, he had better make haste.

Control was in utter chaos as interns and suited workers briskly walked between desks, flipping papers to the people that needed them while their eyes glanced at the large screen at the front of the room. A young man with blonde hair and glasses stood next to an older man who both stared hard at the screen. The younger man was holding a small tablet in one hand, his other hand waving at the screen as he was trying to explain the quickly scrolling numbers.

His voice had an Estonian accent, which strongly contrasted the heavy British accent of his superior. As the Englishman approached the duo, the blonde turned and acknowledged him briefly as he continued on his explanation.

"As I was explaining to M, Agent Kirkland. This hacker has broken through the first six firewalls in our security system. They have one more to go before they are through our system and have access to all of our files."

"I thought that each of the files have a separate firewall?" The older man murmured, glancing at the two blonde men as Agent Kirkland approached and took his place at the Estonian's side. He nodded briefly at his fellow countryman before returning his gaze on the shorter male between them.

"They do, but if this hacker is able to crack through our initial security system in this amount of time, then they will be through the firewalls on each file in less than a minute. Each." The Baltic immigrant waved his hand forcibly at the screen as it flashed a brilliant red, a resounding beep beginning to alarm through the room. "And now they are on the final wall."

"How long has it taken them?" The Agent asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"We didn't catch them until they were on the fourth wall. And that was seven minutes ago. I would estimate it has taken them twelve minutes total."

"Then why the hell are we just standing here, watching them break through our security?! Can we do nothing to stop them?!"

"I have been trying sir, but they keep breaking through each block that I put up."

"Then shut them down."

"I would love to, but they have everything hidden. Whoever it is, they know what they're doing."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world.

The room hummed with the whirring of computers and chatting between employees, the clack of keys occasionally breaking through the hum. It was a large room with desks lined in various locations, some bunched together as teams worked on their cases together. Sitting at one particular desk, a young man was slightly hunched over his keyboard, fingers flying over the keys frantically. Bright blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses that were beginning to slip down his nose.

His blonde hair was undoubtedly messy in apparent frustration as he growled audibly and repositioned himself to type again. He glanced up only once as a woman approached before diving back into his work. The woman quietly made her way behind the young man's chair, her brown eyes watching as the numbers flew across the screen on his computer.

"How's it goin'?" She asked, glancing at the young male as he shrugged off his suit jacket, letting it limply fall on the back of his chair.

"It's goin' slowly." He sighed, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before resuming his typing. "They keep putting up blocks and trying to distract me, but it's not workin'." The young man chuckled softly. "Although, it's starting to make me nervous."

"Just keep it up Jones. Don't worry about anything negative, we'll handle that."

"Whatever you say." The man's voice was purely American, a mixture of dialects that was strongly rooted in a southern accent. "On the last wall, what exactly am I looking for?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Geez Elle, why couldn't we have just asked for the information? Instead of having to break into everything?"

"They didn't want to play nice. We won't either. End of discussion, Jones."

"Yes ma'am."

The young American sighed quietly as he focused on the last bit of code that he needed to hack, eyebrows furrowing as it appeared that the code kept changing itself with each attempt. A sudden change came over his face as he tried a different code and suddenly, the black screen went to white. Sitting back, the two Americans watched carefully as the screen flickered momentarily before it began to flood with files and documents – each coded with simple encryptions. A massive smile broke over Jones' face, revealing a damn-near perfect smile.

"We're in."

**A/N:**

**I hate writing introductions, but this is a bit of a prologue. It's short. Sorry. It will get more interesting as time goes on if I decide to continue to write it.**

**Edit: For some reason, this didn't put in my spacing correctly.**


	2. Two-Way Anthem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, MI6, the CIA, "God Save the Queen", "My Country Tis of Thee", James Bond, or anything else referenced.**

* * *

"We're in."

The American grinned toothily as he looked to his superior for any form of approval. A smile, a nod; anything from the woman to acknowledge his skills of hacking one of the highest government powers in the world. But the woman showed no outwards systems as her eyes flitted across the rapidly filling screen. Her mouth was set in a thin line as document after document filtered through, completely open to their eyes.

"Can you filter any of these documents to find a particular one?" She finally asked as she leaned her body towards the desk, hands bracing on the edge and fingers tapping impatiently across the top.

"Yes ma'am… Do you know anything about the document that we're looking for? The type of file it may be, any labels for the contents, or even the name?" The man asked as he began typing another code onto the keyboard. A black box appeared in the center of the screen and began to fill with a strange looking code as he typed.

"The codename is Roulette." She murmured, glancing at the young agent as he added the name into the code and began his search. It only took a few seconds for the computer to ding with its results, but those few seconds felt like a lifetime to the pair. A lone document finally appeared on the screen with a heavier encryption code than the rest. As the blue-eyed male typed in his code, the screen flashed briefly and then started running code across the left hand side.

Agent Jones took a moment to sit back into his chair and stare hard at the screen, his head cocked slightly to the side as he watched the code filter past. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he pushed himself back towards the computer and tried once again. Brows furrowed as he subconsciously chewed on his bottom lip before finally sitting back again with a look of defeat.

"What's the problem, Jones?" The woman snapped, her tone agitated as she looked at the young man in the chair. He only shrugged his shoulders while picking up a pen from the desk and twirling it between his fingers.

"Not only are they trying to block me and access my computer to shut me down, but this file that you're wanting to take a peek into has an encryption code that is set for local access only."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I can only access the file by using the computer that created it. Or at least a computer that is on the same localized server." Blue eyes watched as the pen lazily twirled around his fingers, purposely avoiding the incredulous look that he knew he was being given. Out of his peripherals, he could see her rise to her full height and glare down upon him. With a resigned sigh, Agent Jones turned his chair to look at his superior with a lopsided frown.

"I'm good Elle, but it would take me months to create a localized IP address that would mimic the address of the original source. And even though, that probably won't work." Taking a breath, he gently laid the pen down on his desk, watching as it rolled towards the mouse before he brought his gaze back to the woman before him. "If you had someone on the inside, it would be different… But I'm sorry to say that I can't access it from here."

Turning the chair back towards his computer, the man frowned at the screen as two red x's had appeared at the top right hand corner. Leaning over slightly, he pulled open a small drawer and withdrew a small USB drive. Uncapping the small device, he plugged it into the side of the computer and began typing again. A small blue box flashed in the corner as he typed. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed his boss as she stared thoughtfully at the screen, watching his every movement and keystroke.

His finger hovered over the 'Enter' button, swirling in the air dramatically as he waited for an order or at least a last minute attempt. A third red x appeared at the top of his screen, drawing a mischievous smile from the American.

"Shut them down." Came the final order, the woman's face ever stoic as the young agent's finger gingerly pressed the final key. The screen flickered for a moment before all of the documents began to melt away from the screen, one by one in rapid succession; like a slate being wiped clean. The smile grew more on the American's face as he could only imagine the expressions of the people on the other end of the little virus, watching as their entire system would malfunction and shut down, erasing history and any indications that there had been a break-in.

He was nice at least, he could destroy their files, but he had opted out of that option. A soft tune floated through the speakers of his computer, a familiar tune that the blue-eyed man found himself humming along to until the screen was entirely blank, then suddenly shutting off.

_Sweet land of liberty. Let freedom ring._

"Jones."

"Yes Ma'am?" The Agent chirped as he pulled the USB drive from the port, making sure to cap it before putting it back safely in the drawer.

"Have you ever been to England?" The American paused momentarily in his actions, slowly shutting the drawer and sitting up straight before turning to face his boss. Her bronze face was pulled into a devilish smile as she toyed with a stray paperclip from the young agent's desk.

"No ma'am…" Her smile grew wider as she flicked the paperclip back onto the desk, watching as it bounced across the flat surface until it slid into the keyboard. Her eyes turned onto the young male who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Pack you bags, my boy. You're leaving tonight." She replied, waving her hand dismissively as she turned to walk away. "And bring a coat, it tends to rain."

* * *

The two Englishmen could only watch in silence as their own computer mastermind worked frantically to stop the hacking of their documents. Curses were muttered in Estonian as each attempt was foiled and every document that is on file with their agency filtered onto the screen before them.

A sudden silence overtook Control as each person watched in mute horror as every case and file flashed by. Which one would the hacker break in to? Which top-secret document would be hacked and shared with the world? What did they want? The gruff voice of M finally broke the silence, his sharp grey eyes staring ahead at the screen.

"Shut them down Eduard."

The Estonian looked furiously calm as he began working on a rapid code, calling for something in another language. A small dark-haired boy quickly came their side, setting a laptop on one of the nearby desks, typing for a moment before moving aside so that the Estonian could take over.

Agent Kirkland watched as the scene folded out before his eyes. _This couldn't be happening. Not to them. This had happened once before and they ended up with lives lost and part of their building blown up. No, Eduard was the best. He could shut this down. _Taking a deep breath, he watched M from the corner of his eyes. The man had seen so much, but even this was taking its toll on him. The normally stoic giant who showed no emotion in the midst of any emergency had coiled his fists tightly at his sides until his knuckles began to turn white.

The files on the screen sudden ceased their scrolling and seemed to freeze in their place. Every document, file, photo, and case was now visible on the screen. A red x had appeared at the top of the screen as well as two boxes filled with code that scrolled as fast as Agent von Bock typed. Another x appeared and even Agent Kirkland could feel himself growing anxious. Just a few more moments and they would be able to break the hacker's blocks, access their computer, and shut them down.

The third x appeared as quickly as the second and Agent Kirkland felt the corners of his lips begin to turn into a small smile. The documents began to wipe from the screen and a collective sigh was heard through the room until Agent von Bock stood up and gaped at the screen in horror. As everything began to erase from the main screen, individual computers throughout Control began to fail and malfunction.

A sweet melody began softly, like the dawn that breaks, becoming progressively louder as more and more files disappeared. Agent Kirkland felt his expression of peace fall immediately as their own technical genius began swearing in his native language, trying to recover the programs until his own computer shut off unexpectedly.

Silence permeated the room as the agents were left to stare at a massively blank screen in front of them with the sweet melody of their own anthem ringing in their ears. Many were stunned and silent as they watched, some furious. M's own face was set in his classic emotionless expression as he turned suddenly upon the green-eyed man at his side. Though his body betrayed no emotion, his voice told all with its seriously grave tone.

"Find them."

* * *

**A/N: Short again.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**To answer Marichinocherry: If the boys cooperate, then I do plan for there to be some USUK/UKUS. We'll see how it goes.**

**This chapter was unedited because I ran out of time.**

**Sorry.**


	3. Meetings

The briefing before Agent Jones' flight was hardly what anyone would call brief. He was given a packet of information to sort through on the plane, as well as ID badges and a list of documents to find during his stay in London. Fortunately, this was one of the few times that Agent Jones was allowed to be himself on a mission. There was no need to pose as someone else or pretend to be anything but Agent Alfred F. Jones from the CIA. As it had turned out, his personal and professional background would give him complete access to the databases at MI6, without having to even try.

What had been even more miraculous was that one of the MI6 agents had figured out that the breach in their system had come from America. Though they weren't positive where exactly, or who. Hence, they had called their American counterparts to see if they had experienced a similar problem. All Agent Jones' superior did was feign surprise and offer to send their best over to help them figure it out.

Which was how Alfred F. Jones found himself on a plane to England.

The flight had taken longer than he had expected, but when he stopped off at Heathrow, the sunny American didn't look a bit phased. He seemed a head taller than most people as they loomed throughout the terminal. And with honey colored hair with a strange cowlick in the front and sky blue eyes shining from behind his glasses, he was fairly easy to spot in the crowd.

As the American man wound his way through the crowds, muttering apologies whenever he would bump into someone, his eyes searched over the expanse of people. He had been informed that he would be meeting with an MI6 agent who would escort him to their offices, but he had not been informed what the person would look like. With a name like Agent Kirkland, it could've been male or female and Agent Jones wouldn't have known any better.

At the luggage rack, the American simply observed the people that milled about him. Families, couples, businessmen and women, or bohemians chatting to each other as they waited for their luggage. The glass windows along the wall allowed him to peer out and catch a glimpse of the city with planes taking off and making their landings to mar the landscape. A warning bell dinged, bring the blue eyed American's attention back to the conveyor belt as it begun to spin lazily, spitting out luggage every few seconds.

In a matter of minutes, his own navy blue duffel bag had been spit out and slowly slipped down the luggage rack. As he waited for it to come closer, Agent Jones stood silently with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, watching as his items came ever closer. He heard a soft giggle coming from his right, dragging his attention away from his possessions. A small gaggle of girls eyed him with grins on their face as they waved sheepishly towards the American male.

He waved back happily before glancing back at the conveyor belt to find that his bag had managed to slip past him. Jumping slightly, he managed to snatch the strap of his bag and pull to away before it had gone too far out of reach. Another fit of giggles erupted from the girls that had caught his attention. Flashing them a charming grin, Agent Jones hoisted the bag over his shoulder and simply strode away towards the welcoming dock.

Even though Agent Jones was an American CIA computer geek, he certainly didn't look the part. Blonde hair and blue eyes effectively contrasted sun-kissed skin and a Hollywood-esque smile. He had the build of an athlete with lean muscles on a long frame, the epitome of All-American-boy-next-door. However, once the man opened his mouth, the appearance of suave American disappeared entirely and you were left with a handsome geek.

It seemed as if this terminal would never end, but it finally came to a close as blinding sunlight invaded his vision from the oversized windows on every wall. The vast room had to be filled with hundreds of people, the air filled with screams, shouts, and crying over the hum of voices. People were shaking hands or hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Some looks nervous or lost, and others looked overly confident as they strolled out of the great sliding doors into the London air. Scattered throughout were people holding signs with names written on them, or something that Agent Jones would assume to be names.

He could hear a variety of languages being spoken all around him. From Indonesian to Afrikaans, his ears picked up on them all. He witnessed some people using their hands to sign in ways of communication, though his ears picked up on traces on conversations that he understood. There were two girls nearby, one chattering excitedly in Russian about seeing their brother while the younger stood quiet, glaring at anyone who dared to look at them. Alfred merely chuckled to himself as he wove his way around the people until a plain white sign caught his eye.

_Jones._

Pushing his way through the crowd, Agent Jones stepped around a throng of people to catch a glimpse of the person holding the sign that bore his name. It was a young man with messy-looking blonde hair dressed in a sharply tailored suit. Emerald colored eyes scanned the crowd lazily, peeking out from beneath the most obscene looking eyebrows that Alfred had ever beheld. It looked as if caterpillars had crawled onto his face and died there. Another man in a sharp-looking suit stood next to him with calmer blonde hair and moss green eyes that focused on a tablet in his hand.

Needless to say, Agent Jones felt very underdressed in his khaki pants, converses, and black button-down shirt. Nevertheless, the grinned excitedly and pushed towards the two men. He stopped short of the two, cocking his head slightly at the man holding the sign as his duffle bag slipped slightly from his shoulder. The blonde holding the sign glanced at the American standing before him and frowned slightly before waving his hand dismissively.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you're the Jones we're looking for."

A small smirk slipped into Agent Jones' grin as he slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. The man's accent was so positively British that it made the American squirm slightly on the inside with excitement. He wanted nothing more than to make the Briton repeat an array of things just hear him speak. Flipping open the wallet, he waved it slightly before the green eyed Englishman's face.

The effect was immediately as the man frowned deeper, his overly sized eyebrows furrowing before he looked up immediately at the American with a surprised expression. Agent Jones flashed him a lopsided grin before pocketing his wallet again and repositioning his bag onto his shoulder.

"Agent Kirkland, I presume?" He asked, his voice professional but with a teasing undertone to it.

The Agent scowled slightly as his partner looked up at the American and smiled gently. "Yes. I do apologize. You're not…quite what I was expecting."

Alfred laughed with a boisterous noise that made the Englishman wince in his stance and earn them a few looks, "Nah. Don't worry, I get that all the time." The shorter blonde stuck out his hand from beside the other Agent, smiling as he did so. "Agent von Bock. It's a pleasure to be working with you on this case, Agent Jones."

Shaking the other's hand, Alfred flashed him a charming grin, "Likewise."

Oh little did he know.

* * *

**A/N: These chapters won't be very long I'm afraid. I love long chapter, but they'll get longer eventually as action happens.**

**Agent Jones and Agent Kirkland meet at last.**

**What do you guys think?**

**By the way, I've never been to Heathrow. This is actually based on my airport experiences in Hong Kong and Newark.**


End file.
